


Stay Away

by SeaBlue32



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Angst, Angst and Feels, Broken Families, Broken Promises, Canon Related, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, F/F, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sex, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Rating May Change, Revenge, Romantic Fluff, Spoilers, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaBlue32/pseuds/SeaBlue32
Summary: Pink needs to stay away from White because she's dangerous, but does she truly know why?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, so let me know what you think! Comments are definitely welcome! Sorry about the length, longer chapters are in the works!

Giggling and occasional playful squeals filled the long corridors, a strangely familiar mix of sounds with Pink in the premises. 

“Pearl. Would you please ask Pink to quiet down, Yellow diamond is sleeping and I'd hate to see them fight again.” I asked my Pearl, while mindlessly stroking Yellows hair. She had fallen asleep laying her head on my lap, she truly needed sleep as she’s been working for days without it. 

“Yes, my Diamond,” my Pearl bowed and went into the hallway. To which the sounds halted for a few moments before a rambunctious pink gem burst into my quarters screaming louder than before. 

“Blue! I have something t-” Pink started but I quickly shushed her, by putting my finger on my lips and looking at Yellow who was still sound asleep on my lap. 

“Talk quieter, Pink. Please.” 

“I met White Diamond today! You said that she wasn’t nice and stuff so I didn't want to meet her but after talking and everything she seems pretty cool. Kind of weird bu-” Pink started rambling but I quickly cut her off a bit louder then I intended. 

“You what?!” A tear trailed down my face, and my tone went from collected to practically screaming, “Pink. We told you not to…” I took a deep breath, “we told you not to talk to her. She isn't like us Pink.” 

“Blue? Is everything alright?” I looked down and saw I’d woken up Yellow with my reckless tone of voice. She got up from her previous position, as she noticed Pink was here. She would always stiffen up when any other gem aside from our Pearls saw us together. 

“Yes… I…” I didn’t quite know how to tell her what Pink had done without her completely lashing out. 

“Are you crying?” Yellow asked quickly, the concern badly hidden in her voice. 

“Pink…met with White,” I said quietly, resting my head lightly on Yellows shoulder. She snapped her attention to the Pink gem, now nervously fidgeting under Yellows gaze. 

“You WHAT?! Do you understand what you've done?! Do you understand what could have happened?! She could've bubbled you for millennia, she could've shattered you. Pink what the f-” I nudged her lightly,“ Pink… what were you thinking?” She finished. 

“She isn’t like that…” Pink began.

“You have no idea what she is like.” Yellow said sharpening her stare, then quickly defusing it. Her eyes held a faint amount of sadness. 

“Pink… before you were formed White did some awful things. She really  _ hurt  _ us.” I moved closer to Yellow, so instinctively she wrapped her arm around my body protectively. 

“Please, honey, stay away from her.” I said with small tears in my eyes. Yellow held me a little tighter in response to my tears. 

“Oh…” Pink looked down at her shoes for a moment, thinking, “ I’m sorry, Blue.” She looked up at Yellow and me, little water droplets in her eyes. 

“Come here, Pink.” I said opening my arms. She walked to my side of the bed and crawled between Yellow and I snuggling into our warmth, sniffling just a bit. I ran my hand lightly on Pinks puff of hair, then I glanced at Yellow who looked worried. So I planted a light kiss on her lips, and I put my forehead on hers. 

“She’ll leave us alone, right?” I ask her softly. 

“I hope for her sake she leaves you alone,” she said cracking a small grin. I kissed her again before slowly drifting off to sleep. 

When I woke up, Yellow was laying on her stomach her arm stretched over my chest, hand on top on Pinks head. Quietly, I got out of bed and walked to my control room to get briefed on what had happened in my colonies while I was away. Only to learn nothing too eventful happened aside from a new Lapis Lazuli formation, and that my Sapphire should be immerging soon. 

“My Diamond?” A small voice said from behind me. 

“Yes?” 

“Wh- excuse me my Diamond…” my Pearl said as she trailed off, “ White Diamond wishes to speak to you and Yellow Diamond immediately.” 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this chapter a bit longer... although it seems that mildly failed. Sorry for the time it took for this one, my first draft got lost and I had to rewrite it. :/ Thank you for commenting and leaving kudos on the first chapter of my first fan-fic. I'm really happy you guys enjoyed it! I'd love to hear your opinions on this chapter! Hope you enjoy the story!

I’d left my Pearl to care for Pink, as she had not a Pearl of her own. Then I quietly got Yellow up and explained White had wanted to meet with us after we were a safe distance away from Pink. I knew Yellow would most likely start yelling, and I’d rather not explain this to Pink also.    
“Meet with us? Both of us? What is the purpose of the meeting!?” Yellow asked voice rising with each word.    
“Please. Quiet yourself Yellow. I do not know why she has requested such a meeting, but we best hurry before she does something rash.” I responded softly.    
She folded her hands in front of her, took in a breath then nodded slowly. We used our teleporter to get right outside of Whites base. Just seeing it again threatened to fill my eyes with tears. I leaned into Yellow a tad more, but she dare not react. That would only upset White more than she probably already was.    
  
Suddenly, a glowing pod of white light opened up to reveal a small pearl with a crack on her right eye. Whites voice overtook the pearl,   
“White Diamond requests you see her immediately. Blue and Yellow.” Her emotionless voice brought a chill to my being. Is this what an ideal gem would be like? Deprived of anything relating it to being organic? Deprived of being able to cry? Unable to love? Another cold chill trickled down my spine, as the light enveloped Yellow and I and we were brought into Whites ship.    
  
“Hello, Blue dear!” White said as soon as Yellow and I reformed into the empty room. She spoke rather quick, though it’s what she’d always do. Not giving me a second to talk, unless she was scolding me for something.    
“Yellow,” White said, even faster as she passed a disapproving glance at her.    
“Do you know why I called you here?”    
“W-“ Yellow started to speak but was immediately cut off.    
“Pink diamond. My little starlight. I enjoy her company. Give her to me.” White said with a fake smile plastered on her face.    
“We c-“ Yellow started to interject.    
“Did I not make myself clear?”    
“My diamond.” I said softly, “please I cannot in my right conscious give you Pink.”    
She looked down at me.    
“Blue, I believe I gave you an order. Do I have to repeat myself? I do not care about your ‘right conscious’ I do not care for your flimsy emotions. I taught you this lesson once. Must I do it again?” She said rather sharply, smile still engraved.    
“You called us here… to make us give you Pink?” I asked quietly. 

“Blue? Yellow? What are you doing here? I thought you said to stay away fr-” I heard Pinks voice come from behind me though she was quickly stopped by Yellows hand on her mouth. Thank stars for Yellows reflexes… 

“What is the meaning of this?!” White said loudly, “my little starlight, finish what you were saying this instant.” 

“Um,” she slowly brought Yellows hand from her mouth and glanced at me as if she were asking me what to tell White.

“Don’t look at her. Tell me what you were saying at once.” 

“I…” She shifted uncomfortably. 

“Spit it out, Pink!” White said, looking at her in annoyance and raising her voice drastically. After a moment of silence, Pink leaned into me obviously scared of the superior gem. White sighed, then said, “ I called you here for a reason. This reason is quite simple, Pink. Blue and Yellow have ordered you to stay in my care.” 

“That isn’t--” I began but was immediately stopped by White. Words weren't worth my gem. After a few seconds of silence, a small voice peeped,

“Blue..?” Pinks watery eyes looked up at me. The look of betrayal evoked tears into my own eyes. 

“It's tough, isn't it? Being rejected by your own kind? They are used to doing this, Pink. They are liars,” White spat.

“Ho-” Yellow started but immediately stopped after seeing White look at her with the same anger she’d shattered gems under her with. 

“Yes… it’s… it’s true,” Yellow said glancing down at the floor. 

“You’ll be safer with White,” Yellow finished. 

“Yellow?” Pink looked at her with such sadness I’ve never seen on another face. 

“It’s in your best interests, Pink,” I added controlling the urge not to break down into tears.

“Don’t fret, starlight. I shall give you what you were previously refused. You’ll have a Pearl, and your very own colony,” her eyes grew bigger, “you’ll be my protégé!” 

Pinks eyes were still full of tears, betrayal littered her face. Nothing of what White said interested her, even though she’d fought with Yellow many times about getting a Pearl and a colony. She looked around the room for some kind of escape but alas the only way to enter or exit was Whites brainwashed shell of a Pearl. 

“Did I… do something wrong,” she asked softly as she collapsed at my feet and looked up at me clearly defeated. I brought my hand to my mouth and squeezed my eyes shut. I couldn’t look her in the eyes without immediately feeling the sense of guilt. While this wasn’t my fault, I couldn’t shake the feeling of helplessness and shame. I’ll never forget this feeling, the helplessness of a mothers love. 

Yellow stood in stunned silence, glaring at White. No doubt having a simulated argument with her in her head. Things she’d never say but always wanted to. 

“It’s alright Pink. I’ll take care of you,” White smiled as Yellow and I were taken out of the room and brought to our teleporter. 

“I despise her… Pink she… she hates us because of her,” Yellow began yelling pacing frantically in front of the teleporter. Her vicious hand motions and scowl made her look so menacing, even her Pearl whom was standing at the door seemed to back away a small amount ready for an outburst that was no doubt ready to happen. 

“Yellow. We mustn’t lose our heads,” I said coming up behind her and putting my hand on her back.

“Do you not understand, Blue?!” She quickly turned to face me and started yelling, “Pink is with White Diamond. The same Diamond that deformed her pearl for simply talking out of line.” 

“No need to raise your voice, Yellow,” I said.

“I think raising my voice is the least of our worries, Blue. White has Pink. Do you feel nothing? If anyone should be angered by this, I would have thought it to be you.” 

“Being angry or sad will not bring her back. I know White wouldn't dare hurt Pink.”

After a bit of silence, I addressed my Pearl who was staring nervously at us. 

“Pearl, how did Pink Diamond get to White Diamond? Did you know she’d be joining our meeting?” I said stiffly. 

“M-my diamond,” she saluted me,” White Diamonds pearl contacted Pink directly and she just… took her. I’m sorry, my Diamond,” she apologized. 

“Leave us,” Yellow told them then clapped her hands in dismissal. As soon as the door closed and the pearls were gone, I broke. Everything that had happened rushed in all at once, reducing me to a crumpled mess on the floor. 

“Blue, it's okay. You're right, we will get her back.” 

She took me by the waist and got me up off the ground.

“I…” I sighed leaning closer to Yellow before we left our teleporter room.

“I don’t know what to do, Yellow,” I said as my eyes filled with tears again. Every time I close my eyes I saw Pinks small eyes looking at me with that sense of betrayal written all over them. Yellow stayed quiet and simply held me as we walked through the corridors of our base to get to our quarters. 

 

“We could give her a base,” Yellow said suddenly.

“How would that work…?” I said apprehensively. 

“She could hide out in her base.” 

“For all of eternity?”

She began shaking her head vigorously then said, “she hides until we tell White she’s been shattered.” 

“That’s… quite morbid,” I said as my eyes drifted to the ground. 

“Yes, yes I know but this is the only thing I can think of that could potentially save Pink from Whites grasp.” 

“We’d need to get Pink their, how would we do that without Whites knowledge?” 

“She’d have to tell White she wants to visit another planet by herself.” 

“She hates us, don’t you remember?” 

“I’m still trying to work out the kinks,” she said resting her face on her hand in thought. She stared out into the abyss that was space, admiring the stars and solar systems. I sat next to her admiring the lights as well. For just a few seconds I forgot about everything that happened today, it’s terrible to admit as my little gem was taken from me but a few hours ago. Right now, though, I only thought of the stars. Getting lost in their light as Yellow pulled me into her side. 

“My Diamonds,” a new voice called from behind us. Yellow sighed a bit, buried her face in her hands then said, “ what is it?” 

“We are in need of direction. A gem in your courts has been inferred to go rogue. My diamonds.” The gem said. 

“Inferred?” Yellow exclaimed before turning to the gem. 

“It seems, Madame Blue Diamond had a Sapphire in production. This was the first prediction of that new Sapphire,” the gem stated while saluting. 

“Does she know what kind of gem is apart of the rebellion?”

“So far, she only sees a Rose Quartz.” 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the positive feedback! Means a lot! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

“A Rose Quartz? Those are barely in production, how can  _ they  _ be predicted to go rogue?” Yellow said with a sense of annoyance in her tone. 

“I am unsure my diamond, is there any actions you would like to take?” 

“No, since the Sapphire was just produced I am not sure if she is normally accurate with her predictions,” Yellow responded then added, “now leave us.” 

The gem quickly saluted then complied with Yellows order. 

“A Rose Quartz? Does my court think I was formed yesterday? There is no way that such gem could rebel so quickly against us,” Yellow said as she waved her hands emotivally. 

“Another thing I need to worry about, it never ends,” she finished then sat down next to me again burying her head in her hands. I put my arm around her, as I quietly looked at space in pure wonder and peace. 

  
Her plan failed. I wasn’t expecting it to work, though it failed quite miserably. Pink wanted nothing to do with either of us, calling us monsters and shatterers. Naive girl, to run into the arms of the real monster. She grew up with Yellow and I but at the first thought of something bad she turns on us. 

 

“Pink,” I’d said one day, “why trust White, a gem you barely know, over us? Pink… please come back.” 

“White said I can’t trust anything you say. I don’t have to answer to your lies,” she said glaring at me. Her look reminded me of White. That way she’d just stare unforgivingly at me, that dead look twinkling in her eye. The look she gave before either remaining completely silent or a furious mess with no in between. Pink was becoming White. Which was so far from what I wanted… Pink was supposed to grow up with Yellow and me. We were supposed to care for her, yet now that’s all tainted. White truly ruins everything, even my sweet gemling. I thought I’d never lose her, but here I was. Staring her in the eyes, with shame on my face and pure unfiltered anger on hers. 

 

That night I’d slept alone. An unfortunate normalcy for Yellow to simply work all night leaving me to quiver alone in our shared bed. It wasn’t truly her fault, yet it would always sting just a bit when she would tell me she couldn’t sleep with me. The feeling of her warm skin, mixed with her cold gem would always make me feel safe. This feeling mixed with her arms wrapped around me snuggly would stop all of my normal night terrors. Yet, here I am. Alone. Unable to sleep like a Diamond needs. Pink floated around my mind, her face shifted into White then flashes of old memories would wake me up in a panicked state. My Pearl dutifully watched the door, aware of my struggles yet obligated to not speak her mind until asked. I hated to bother Yellow at such a time… but I needed her closeness. Surely she’d understand, I thought to myself. 

“Pearl?” 

“Yes, my Diamond?” 

“Would you please fetch Yellow Diamond and tell her my nightmares are worsening.” 

“Of course, my Diamond,” she said as she saluted me and walked out the door quietly.

The quiet of the room filled my ears with nothing, and in a strange way it was almost comforting. I buried my head in my hands, the anxiety that came with Pink being so close to White was tearing me apart.

“Blue?” 

It seems I hadn’t noticed Yellow walk into the room nor did I notice her hands wrapping around me tightly.

“My apologies, Yellow,” I said softly, “can you please lay with me until I can sleep?” 

“Anything,” She said as she kissed my head lightly and pulled me closer to her chest. I turned in her arms, resting my head under her chin and placing my hands around her gem. I fit comfortably in her arms. Within a few seconds I fell asleep, lulled to rest by Yellows comfort. 

 

When I woke up, I expected to be greeted by cold empty sheets. To my surprise,though,Yellow was still holding me. She curled her body protectively around mine, and her forehead was on the back of my head. Her soft steady breaths tickled the back of my neck in the best way. I didn’t want to wake her up, but I slowly turned to face her. When I did this, her eyes were already open and she had a soft smile reserved for me on her face. She pressed a few feather light kisses on my forehead and cheeks, in response I landed my lips straight on her mouth. 

“I don’t want to get up,” I said with a small smile as I fiddled with a few of her stray hairs. 

“Neither do I, but you know we must,” she responded then planted another kiss on my lips. 

She steadily got up from bed and stretched, which really showed off all her toned muscles. 

“You’re beautiful,” I hushly commented. She turned her head around so she could look at me out of the corner of her eye. 

“I love you,” she quickly said before walking out the door. It actually struck me by surprise, as Yellow isn’t one to be saying words of affection. At her words, a small smile crept on my face as I, too, got ready to deal with my court. 

 

Word spread around quickly in form of hushed whispers and secret conversations, though when the gossip got to me I couldn’t believe my ears. Pink Diamond had a colony and gems in production, some of which were none other than Rose Quartz. I wanted to track down White and throw her into the nearest Black Hole I could find, yet that isn’t too Diamond-like. How could she not consult with either me or Yellow on this matter? It’s obvious a big leap for Pink, that she is in no way prepared for. I was extensively mentored by Yellow before I got my first colony, why should Pink be any different? And Rose Quartz? In production? The very same gem said to rebel against us, are being produced in bulk close to where Pink will be working. I sat there, furious, for a few seconds before stomping over to where Yellow was to inform her of Whites mistake.

“Did you hear of what White has done?” I said not even trying to hide the anger in my voice. 

“I did not hear of anything. Blue are you okay? Take a deep breath, dear. You look like you’re going to go on a shattering spree,” Yellow responded calmly as she walked over to my side. 

“Yellow. White gave Pink a colony without even the proper training! Does she understand what can happen? Did she consider what—“ 

“She what?” Yellow exclaimed, interrupting me. 

“This is getting ridiculous… she cannot just do as she pleases,” Yellow said as she let me go and began pacing, “do you know which planet? Which system? Anything?” 

“I know absolutely nothing.”

“I’m going to talk to her.” 

“What?! No!” 

“Someone needs to put her in her place.” 

“She’ll shatter you.” 

“She won’t.” 

“She’ll deform you.” 

“Don’t worry so much. I’ll be okay.” 

“Just… don’t upset her. Please?” 

She lifted my chin a little, so I’d look at her and planted a kiss on my lips. 

“I’ll be fine.” 

 

When she left, I gave a list to my gems of tasks they needed to achieve and I dismissed myself. 

“Pearl.” 

“Yes, my Diamond?” 

“What should I do about, Pink?”

“I don’t… think it’s my place,” she said nervously. 

“Speak freely, Pearl, please.” 

“If I may, my Diamond, I would suggest letting her go through with her colony. She’ll be bored of it soon.”

“Interesting idea, Pearl, I need to make her learn that she needs to stick with her actions.”

“She is a Diamond after all, my Diamond.” 

“Thank you Pearl, you are dismissed. Do as you please, I’ll call for you if you’re needed.” 

“Thank you, my Diamond,” my Pearl saluted me and left the room. 

 

When Yellow returned her eyes seemed to be drained of their color, and her Pearl looked like she’d seen her fellow gems be shattered before her eyes. 

“Yellow? Are you alright?” She didn’t look at me. In fact, she seemed to be looking directly passed me.

I walked up to her, cupping her face in my hands. 

“Yellow you’re scaring me.” 

Her look turned from trance like into pure confusion. 

“Pearl.” I said looking at Yellow’s Pearl. 

“Yes… my Diamond?” She said slightly dazed. 

“What happened?” 

“I wasn’t in the room, my Diamond.” 

I went from worried to utterly frustrated, “it is your job to stay with Yellow Diamond. Is it not?” 

“My Diamond… I was ordered to leave,” she said twirling her hands around nervously.

I sighed, “why were you dismissed and what did you hear from outside the room?!” 

I turned my attention back to Yellow, who looked at me in a strange manner. Her face held the same confusion a gem would have when first formed. My hands were still planted on her face, and tears were streaming down my face. 

“I heard yelling, and I was dismissed for my safety.”

“Why the hell did you not tell me this before?” 

“I…” 

I ripped my hands from Yellows face, and began pacing just as Yellow does in these situations. More tears came as I practically collapsed on the floor, and buried my face in my hands. Yellow was broken… White broke her in a different way… 

“Where… am I?” Yellow then asked quietly. 

My face lit up a bit, at least she could speak. As soon as she spoke I practically ran to her, threw my arms around her neck and landed a long kiss on her mouth. Tears still lingering on my face and in my eyes. Yet, to my surprise she didn’t react. Her arms hung limply by her sides and her mouth stayed unmoving. When I pulled away, her eyes were wide open. 

“Um, why did you do that?” 

“You dont… you don’t… what is my name, dear?” 

“My apologies… but… should I know you?” 

Her Pearl looked at me and her, with a shocked expression. She knew how long Yellow and I have been lovers, there wasn’t a way that she could simply  _ forget. _ Right?

“P-Pearl…” I croaked, my voice breaking from all the tears that fell from my eyes. 

“Yes…My Diamond?”

“Please… just try to reach Pink Diamond on the Diamond line.” 

“Of course.” 

My hand touched her right cheek softly, attempting to somehow spark her memory of our intimate contact. Though I knew it wouldn’t work. White truly did break my Yellow in the worst way. I’d lost my gemling and my lover… both to that psycho intergalactic bitch of White Diamond. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you are interested I’m open for suggestions on how you want/think the story will end. I’m really trying to make chapters longer but for some reason my brain isn’t cooperating. Chapter four is probably going up in a few days, and it’s going to be the longest chapter! As you can see, chapter four will be big but will also contain some implied sexual content. I also boosted the rating to mature, aswell as added new tags! Thank you all for reading! I love writing this! Ps- I’m so sorry that Blue and Yellow are a bit out of character... it’s something I’m trying to work on!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Some trigger warnings for this one (please look at tags)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m excited to hear what you think of this chapter!

“Pink. I know that you despise me and Yellow at the moment but I beg for you just to listen to me,” I said with so much helplessness it scared me. Showing this kind of weakness to a gem that hated me was in no way a good idea, but I was desperate and she is my gem. 

“Ok but if it’s another rant about how White is awful I’m not interested,” she said slowly, obvious used to my normal talks with her which consist of me telling her that what she is doing isn’t normal and White is an awful role model. 

“Yellow went to talk to White about your new colony because we know nothing of it and,” my voice stuck in my throat for a bit before I swallowed and continued speaking, “and… Yellow came back not knowing who I am… I,” tears flooded out in rivers before I could think to resist. The room I was in now had a blue hue, and my Pearl was crying softly. I had to call her back just to help me cope with Yellow’s… condition…

“What do you want  _ me  _ to do about it?” She said rather emotionless. Stars, she was even  _ talking  _ like her…

“Do you care at all? Do you hold any sympathy for her? Your caretaker since you were small now knows not of me or even of you. Does that not sadden you at all?” My voice quavered from the tears still steadily spilling. 

“Why should I care? This doesn’t affect me,” she said shrugging a bit. My eyes clouded over in anger, an emotion I rarely felt, and my hands clenched to fists. Her emotionless voice coupled with what she had said overflows me with absolute anger. 

“You should care. She can’t remember who you are. She knows nothing.” 

“I’m leaving,” quickly she hung up on my communicator. 

I turned back to look at Yellow who sat on our bed staring at me with an arched eyebrow. Her 

beautiful face held a kind of innocence id never seen on her. 

It took forty eight hours to contact Pink and I only got a two minute conversation. I just wanted Yellow to plant kisses on my neck and tell me it would be okay. Yet, clearly that wasn’t going to happen. I broke down in tears again just looking at her. 

“Do I sadden you?” Yellow asked softly. 

“N-no, the issue is that you make me so happy,” I said with a weak smile before crumpling into myself and sobbing harder. 

 

The next day, I had to take care of both our courts. Plotting which gems should be produced and in which colony, which was arguably more difficult for Yellows court since she had more colonies than I. She could have probably done this herself but, I suppose I was just trying to avoid seeing her clueless face and burying myself in Yellows work helped immensely with this. 

 

After I could finally contain myself I swiftly decided I needed to talk to White. As much as I didn’t want to it seemed necessary to bring back my Yellow. I’d brought the clueless Yellow with me, so that hopefully White could fix her and I could be on my way without trouble but… deep down I truly knew it wouldn’t work. At least, I didn’t have high hopes. 

 

“White,” I said in disappointment. 

“Oh Blue! You’ve returned what a surprise, and you’ve even brought Yellow.” 

“Save your pleasantries, White,” I said with a lot of ice in my voice. 

“Oh I like this… commanding side of you, Blue,” she purred softly, “ your sorry excuse for a lover doesn’t remember anything… I could take you right now. You would feel so much better with me,” her deceptive eyes pierced my being. Her proposition disgusted me, the thought of being with  _ her  _ made me want to walk out of her base and never return. 

“I-I,” I shook my head to try and clear my thoughts, “ I need you to fix Yellow, she knows not of me or Pink or-“ I stopped. I looked next to me and saw Yellow standing five feet away, her eyes held terror and her hands began shaking. Fear? I’d never seen fear on Yellows face. She recognized White. 

“She is perfect,” Yellow said softly as she stared at White mouth opened slightly. 

“You were saying?” White said with a smirk on her face. 

“I can’t believe you… you… is she in  _ love  _ with you…?” I said stumbling over my words. 

“All gems should be. She follows directions better, I must say.” 

I tried to speak but I could only stare in stunned silence at her. 

“Fix her… please I… I beg of you fix her,” my eyes began to tear up again and all the fire I once had was extinguished. 

“Oh, I do love it when you beg…” she purred. She shrunk down to my size, something she’d rarely do… in fact it was only once and it was to slap me. Her finger, though, ran from my mouth down to my navel and I knew that this wasn’t the kind of lesson I was used to. I just wished she’d hit me, it would be better than  _ this.  _

“Do this with me and I’ll consider.” White whispered in my ear. 

Her disgusting atmosphere made me what to throw up… but if this is what it took for Yellow to come back. I’ll do what I must. 

“I- okay. I will.” 

 

After thirty minutes of unexplainable actions I felt beyond dirty… as if at this point I didn’t deserve Yellow. I wiped my mouth, over and over again to try and wipe of the light layer of saliva that came with what had happened. Her touch still lingered on my skin, and I wanted to burn it… burn all my skin until all that’s left is a gem that can’t form a body. White let me have Yellow with all her memories of us, but the question of was it worth it lingers in my mind. 

“Yellow…?” I said cautiously after White transported us both to our quarters. 

“Yes, dear?” Yellow replied softly. 

“Oh thank stars,” I said in relief as I jumped into Yellows arms. Wrapping my legs around her waist, and kissing her soft lips deeply. My tongue slipped into her mouth and I thought of nothing but her warmth. My hands cupped her face, while her arms were wrapped tightly around me seeing to I wouldn’t fall. Quickly she adjusted and pushed me up against the wall. The feeling of her soft skin and cool armor pressing against me felt amazing. I slowly and cautiously took off her amor simply to feel more of her skin. When our kiss broke, Yellows armor was laying on the floor and she stood in only a tight under shirt and leggings. She looked at me ravenously then proceeded to bury her face in my neck, landing sweet kisses and nips on my skin. As she began kissing my chest and abdomen, all thought of White washed away as I sent away our Pearls. 

 

“My memory completely erased?” Yellow said with surprise. 

“Yes… it was quite terrifying,” I said looking at the ground. She didn’t have to know what I’d done to get her back… I hope to stars she doesn’t a-

“How did you convince White to fix me…” she asked, interrupting my thoughts. 

“I just… began crying,” I lied. 

“You made White cry?” Yellow said, obviously astonished by my lie. 

“I was feeling a lot at the time, I tried to call Pink and she didn’t care… I didn’t have you,” I said looking into her eyes before forcing myself to break away. Lying to her wasn’t right… but it was it was much worse to tell her what I did. 

“I’m sorry, Blue…” she said kissing my cheek softly. 

Silence hung over our heads for a bit, I should have been the one to apologize… 

 

The entire night, I was just laying there thinking of all the things I could have done to avoid this… lying wasn’t going to solve anything but now telling the truth was almost worse. All these problems were just thrown at me all at once, and it wasn’t going to end well. I knew that for an absolute fact. 

 

**Yellows POV**

 

Blues face had changed. Normally she was a light azure with the prettiest features and the deepest blue eyes. Recently, though, she seemed drained of all color. Walking around as if she’d been cracked, and left to slowly die. A look of utmost sadness. Something was bothering her…

 

I had spent the last few days staying with her, trying to figure out what to do with Pink. Her situation was worsening, especially since now she regularly visits her colony and owns a Pearl of her own. The thought almost scared me, the fact she was hanging around a pit of filthy organics with a low class gem such as a Pearl was unheard of. White had picked the worst starting colony for Pink, though I doubt she put thought into choosing a place at all. I should have stopped this before… I should have gotten Pink back… now it’s too late and I’m stuck thinking about what would’ve happened had I just saved my little gemling. Her little pink eyes now tainted by White Diamond whom cared not of anything Pink had to say or do. I just wanted her back… it was all my fault Pink was gone in the first place. I could have done something… I’m worthless. 

 

Blue came to greet me when I sat in the meeting room alone, staring at that unforgiving emptiness of space. Her soft hand crept on the small of my back, and her calm voice lit up the room. 

“Hello, dear.” 

“Blue,” I greeted. 

“What has gotten into you lately? You’ve been a bit distant as of late,” she said slightly concerned. 

“I’ve just been thinking is all.” 

“About?” 

“Pink.” 

“This wasn’t your fault.” 

“You don’t know that, Blue.” 

“Of course I know that. What could you have done?” 

“I helped raise her.”

She looked at me. Stunned. I could tell by her face she had no idea what to say to that, and honestly I wouldn’t even know what to say. I rubbed my temples with my pointer fingers, and quickly left the room. Leaving Blue in that perpetual state of confusion and sadness. 

 

Thinking about how it was my fault Pink was avoiding Blue and I made so much sense. I had those rash outbursts, those senses of being above all. Though, I’ve always had Blue to tether me down to reality. Her sweet words and her small gestures of love would always remind me whose better. This doesn’t mean, though, that I want Pink to fall in love… she is too young for that. But, she could probably benefit from it when she’s older. Not that I’ll get any say in parts of her life anymore. That always stung, thinking about how Pink will never ask me for advice or talk to me about her colony or her gem production… suddenly my Pearl began speaking which interrupted my thoughts and quite frankly scared me out of my wits. 

“My Diamond. White Diamond wishes to meet with you. She says it’s important and recommends you don’t miss it.” 

“Very well,” I said letting out a sigh. The last thing I wanted to do was met with the same gem that had the audacity to wipe my memory, though White always finds a way to get what she wants. 

 

“You wanted to see me?” I asked when I saw her giant figure in the middle of the lifeless room she always stood in.

“I need to talk of Blue,” she boomed. 

“What of her?”

“You… love… her, is that correct?” Her voice cracked on ‘love’ as if she didn’t know what the word meant and was using it for the first time. Her question took me back, it was such a strange question. Unnecessary in her eyes was love and truly I knew she had to be planning something, but my pure curiosity took over and I simply said, 

“Correct.”

“I bet you’d be… devastated if she were to fall for another,” the venom on her words hit hard as her eyes flared at me. 

“I suppose… yes. Though there is no other gem that could do such a thing without me realizing,” I said slowly. 

“What if I told you, that after I wiped that little memory of yours she practically begged for me to sleep with her,” she said with a sly smile on her face. Immediately my cheeks was flushed with deep red, the thought of Blue and White… it absolutely wasn’t anything I wanted to imagine. 

“Begged…?” I croaked. 

“Certainly. She loved every second of it too, that little slut.” 

On a normal occasion I would’ve tried to defend some of Blues honor, but as it turned out she had none. She was a slut… 

“I don’t mean to break your heart, but I just… thought you should know that your ‘lover’ took  _ advantage  _ of your illness,” she said pitifully. 

My eyes welled up with small tears, now threatening to storm out my eyes. 

“She… she wouldn’t.” The tears turned to anger, as I clenched my fists. 

“Why the fuck would she do that!” I yelled louder then I meant to. 

“What are you going to do about it?” 

I stormed off. Fuming at what White had told me, the possibility of Blue leaving me for White even got just one time absolutely left me feeling angry with no end. My fingertips were letting off bits of yellow electricity, and my feet left a trail of sparks. The gems around me had their physical forms destroyed as I passed. 

 

When I reached Blues location I’d practically sent every gem in my court to their gems. I heavily knocked on her door. When she opened it, she had a wide smile on her face.

“Hey Yellow!” Her singsong like voice said overtaking me. 

“Blue,” I said staring directly in her eyes.

“Is there something wrong, dear?” 

I pushed her out of my way a bit, so I could enter the room. My electricity shocked her a bit, and caused her to shudder. 

“Yellow? That… that hurt.” 

“Oh I’m sorry. I didn’t realize that  _ hurt  _ you,” I said jabbing my finger in her chest. 

“What has gotten into you?!” She said pushing me back. 

“Into me? Into me?” I said getting louder as I got closer, backing her into the corner of the room. She simply whimpered in response but at this point I didn’t care. 

“You. Fucked. White.” I said baring my teeth as I fully pressed her against the wall. Her eyes began watering, as a wave of emotion passed over me. I could feel it’s strength but, for once, it didn’t top my emotions. 

_ Sadness. _

_ Guilt.  _

_ Fear. _

Yet what I felt was so much different. 

_ Betrayal. _

A single emotion ten times stronger than anything Blue could conjure up. She could feel it too. That sense of pure  _ betrayal.  _

“Y-Yellow… I’m s-sorry…” she choked. 

“You do not get to be sorry! You used me, to get White. White was right, you’re a slut.” I yelled, tears dying to come out of my eyes. 

“I-“ she began. 

“I… I can’t even look at you…” I said quietly before backing up covering my eyes with my hands to attempt to hide the fact I was crying. 

“I did it for you… Yellow. S-she  _ made  _ me. It was the only way to get your memory back… I…” she placed her hand lightly on my back but I quickly grabbed it, squeezing her hand in mine. 

“I wanted to think she was a lier, but it’s true…” I said tears streaming out of my eyes. 

“Yellow I-“ 

I threw her hand out of mine, but she quickly grabbed my face and kissed me hard on the mouth. I tried to push her away, attempting to show I didn’t want this… but I did. I wanted this to all be a lie so that things could go back to how they were but she fucked White. White of all gems. I pushed her back. 

“I’ll be in the control room of my ship if you need me. I’ll be sleeping in my own quarters tonight,” I said glaring at her. 

Her face crumpled at my tone, and she collapsed on the floor crying. Pathetic. Yet, it took every bit of restraint to not bend down and pick her up. Like I’ve done so many times before… I left her laying in a pool of her own tears surrounded by her own aura. 

_ Hurt. _

_ Guilt.  _

_ Longing.  _

_ Pain. _

No regret though. Absolutely zero regret. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg thank you guys for all the kudos and comments!! It’s means so much that my first fanfic is being read and enjoyed by so many people, I seriously didn’t expect this!! I’m sorry for the shortness of the chapter, I really hope that I can make these longer! I just don’t want to keep you guys waiting too long!

“M-my Diamond?”

“What is it, Pearl?”

“Madame Blue Diamond wants to speak with you,” My pearl responded quietly.

“Denied. I’m busy,” I said as I sat on my throne with a screen in front of my face.

“Very well, my Diamond.”

It had been two days since I’d seen Blue, the thought of seeing her face evoked the anger of her infidelity. I wanted to return her calls, but I knew that if I did I’d either get upset or become sympathetic.

“Yellow…” a small voice peeped from behind me. A voice I’d grown so familiar with yet… the same voice I wanted to hate.

“I thought I told you I was busy,” I spat.

“I love you,” she assured.

“Don’t lie to me, Blue.”

“It’s the truth, Yellow. I love you more than anything.”

“Your… sexual act says otherwise,” I shuddered at the thought. Even with time to think on it, it still disgusted me that my Blue would even want to do such things with White Diamond.

“I did it for you, Yellow. I’ve told you this, yet you refuse to listen,” she said forcefully.

“Give me a reason to trust a single thing you say,” I said standing up to face her.

“I thought you loved me too,” she said avoiding my eyes.

“Loved,” I said with every bit of poison I could muster.

Her eyes met mine in a final ounce of strength before they began watering profusely. Her hands went to cover her face, as her hair began to lift from its stationary spot on her shoulders. Something that only happened when she felt an abundance of strong emotions.

A giant blue aura erupted from her again, that sickening feeling of all her emotions hit me like a tidal wave.

Heartbreak

Loneliness

Anger

So many emotions swirling around my head at once, I was unsure which were mine and which were hers.

“Thank you. Yellow,” she said looking up at me with so much pain it made me just want to pick her up and press my lips on hers to attempt to make her feel better, “you’ve single handedly hurt me more than White ever could.” Her tears stained the floor. Reminding me of what I’d done. Was I too harsh on her? Probably, yet over my crushed shards would I apologize for her own adultery actions.

 

Blues POV

 

I stomped into White Diamonds base, with dried tears on my cheeks and new ones building in my eyes.

You ruined my happiness you psycho bitch!

Is what I wanted to say, yet in reality it sounded more like a mixture of uncontrollable crying and gibberish.

“Oh, Blue what is the matter?” White asked innocently.

“You… know… what you… did,” more tears fell.

“I don’t believe I did anything,” she said batting her eyelashes innocently.

“You told Yellow about how I… we…” I trailed off, “and now she cast me away.”

White grabbed my face using her pointer and thumb fingers, “you’re adorable when you get worked up, it’s alright, Yellow didn’t deserve you. She never did.”

“You… why?” I asked between tears.

“Oh, Blue. Now that Yellow despises you, and Pink is out of the picture. I can have you to myself!” She said with a devilish grin on her face.

“Out of the… Where is my baby?” I asked quickly snapping out of my crying spell.

“Out, in her planet somewhere. It doesn’t matter!”

Her lips mashed onto mine, and her hand pressed the back of my head seeing to my entrapment.

A tear streamed down my face, running onto the floor with a pitiful plop. That’s when I knew, I wasn’t going to ever see Yellow or Pink again. I’d never feel the soft lips of Yellow on mine, I’d never smile at Pinks silly antics. My family was torn apart and replaced with an all powerful gem that cared not of Yellow or Pink. A gem desperately looking for emotion, so she steals me to ‘love.’

 

A loud beeping interrupted what White was doing to me. It was the Diamond line sound, so I hoped it was Yellow just so I would be able to see her face… or perhaps Pink for the same reason. I missed them both dearly.

“White. Where is Blue? I need to talk to her and she isn’t answering my calls,” Yellow said stiffly, her eyebrow cocked.

“I know where she is~” White softly purred, “she is in my quarters.”

“Hmph,” Yellow sighed, “just… tell her to come over to my quarters as soon as she finds the time.”

“If we can find time~” her voice held almost a musical tone as if making Yellow obviously jealous and irritated made her happy. Though, if that was the case I wouldn’t be surprised in the least.

“I’ll go now!” I practically screamed as I began out the door. White looked at me, her eyes boring into mine.

“If you do anything close to infidelity with Yellow Diamond I will shatter your dear Pink, whom is under my absolute control as I am the only one who knows of her location,” she threatened sharply.

Tears leaked from my eyes, as I nodded and backed out the door.

 

Yellows POV

 

Five minutes, twenty six seconds. That is the time it took for Blue to arrive. In that time, I’d simply stared out into the unforgiving darkness of space. Thinking and rethinking what I even wanted to discuss with Blue. Maybe, I just wanted her close to me. Perhaps I was just jealous. Jealous of White Diamond of all gems… or perhaps I wanted to see her one last time.

 

The door slid open, making a small metallic sound.

“Blue,” I acknowledged still facing the giant window that took over the wall of the room. The other walls were neatly decorated with the various gem shards of rebels and other enemy trophies. All the wars I’d fought with Blue at my side… I’d always win these battles because they’d never taken the thing that mattered to me most, Blue… but now White has done just that. She’s taken my life and brainwashed her into infidelity. 

“Yellow,” she said softly. Yet by that one word I could tell she’d been crying recently. It isn’t surprising. As Blue lets her emotions take her away sometimes, yet, she has White. She has Pink. For what reason would she be crying?

“I heard you were with White,” I said bluntly.

“I was.”

“Why?”

“To tell her she ruined my life.”

“Funny,” I chuckled a bit.

“How so?” She snapped a little.

“I’ve called to talk about the same thing,” I still stood with my arms folded behind my back and my face pointed slightly up as I looked out the window.

“I… Yellow I can’t do this… this is all too much. I’m drowning in all the guilt. I don’t want this. I don’t want her,” she said as more tears began falling.

I quickly turned around. Revealing my own face that held the unforgiving nature of tears.

“If you don’t want her why’d you have your little affair? Why would you come running back to her?”

“If I remember correctly, Yellow,” she said sharply,“You said you didn’t love me. You’ve been avoiding me!”

“Then show me,” I said looking down at her, my tears already dried and replaced with stiffness and attempted emotionlessness.

“Show you… what?”

“That you regret being with White, like you keep trying to convince me. Show me that I’m not wrong to still love you… I feel like a fool Blue. You’re hurting me,” I said as the stiffness in my face softened.

“Yellow… I…” she stepped closer to me. Her hand resting on my cheek, as she pulled me down a bit to reach her lips. Before she kissed me, though, she quickly staggered away. Covering her face with her hands. Tears poured out of her eyes. It was so sudden it practically scared me out of my form.

“I can’t… I can’t…” her voice was elevated as she began screaming that she couldn’t.

“I should have known…” I said as I backed away,“ I truly am a fool… a fucking manipulated fool,” a couple tears fell from my eyes.

“She said… she said if I did she’d kill Pink,” she said looking at me with pure desperation on her face.

“Oh of course she did, Blue. Any excuse to stay with White. Any excuse to get rid of me,” I said with a sick smile on my face.

“Please… please believe me…”

“We’ve been through this, Blue.”

As I began to turn away, her hand was on the Diamond on her chest. Quickly I snapped my attention back to her.

She was trying to crack herself.

“No. Blue, please… what are you doing?” I said softly.

“I’ve lost everything… I’ve lost you… I’ve lost Pink… my freedom… love… all I have is a gem that doesn’t care about me… the same gem who threatens Pinks life… I’m done, Yellow,” her eyes were looking past me. They were drained of their color and looked through me almost. As if she’d already broken herself and her lifeless eyes were staring back at me. I was a fool... she wasn’t faking... she wasn’t doing any of this... I should have believed her sooner... what have I done?

“Blue… please. I never meant for this… it’s pure jealousy it’s childish… I… I should have believed you… Im… I’m wrong, Blue. I know you care for me… I know you care for Pink… I know all those things I just… please don’t shatter yourself…” I said with those small teardrops dripping and plopping on the floor. I fell to my knees, as I reached for her. I just wanted her in my arms… I wanted her with me, I hated how her fingers were wrapped around her gem. Threatening to take her away forever.

“Yellow...” her broken face and lifeless eyes brightened a bit. After a few moments of silence, her hand fell from her gem as she stood up and collapsed into my arms. Her eyes draining all their salty tears. As I just sat, helplessly, and tried to tell her I would always be there for her. She looked at me, her eyes were glossy from the amount of tears shed.

“I love you,” she said softly before planting her lips on mine without thinking.

“I love you too,” I responded, yet my words were muffled and so were my thoughts. Everything had happened at once and none of it was yet processed. Except for the fact Blue had tried to end herself and now she lay in my arms with her mouth glued onto mine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with me! I appreciate all your likes and comments and everything so much! I hope you enjoy the final chapter!

Blues POV 

Whites voice echoed in my mind… kissing Yellow was a mistake… I killed Pink… Pink will be dead and it will be me at fault… 

Guilt circled around my head like a planet rotating around a sun. As soon as my crying ended and our lips parted, I backed away, running out of the room as my court looked in desperate confusion as their all mighty Diamond superior ran out of a room with tears dripping from her all seeing eyes. I locked myself in Pinks old room in my ship, sobbing alone at the inevitable loss of my Pink. My gemling. My entire existence. More tears poured out of me, as I thought of nothing and no gem other than Pink.   
Guilt.   
Confusion.  
Anger.   
Sadness.   
All bundled up and gift wrapped for only myself as my aura lingered as alone as I. 

Yellows POV 

The look on Blues face after our shared act of affection was strange… a mix of shock, fear and sadness all at once. Coexisting to torment Blue, just as all her emotions would. I dare not follow her, even though I know exactly where she went… at least the places she’s normally go in these times of emotional outburst.   
Her actions of before stunned me, as I felt responsible for how she felt. That feeling of absolute worthlessness… does she not realize she means everything to me? I’d be shattered without her, I’d shatter myself without her. Her warm eyes and soft touch, soothing voice and even her cries helping me to realize I’m not alone. She is my moon, the only way I could hope to dream in the night time. My anchor in a world of full of too much...White Diamond.   
It sounds sappy. I’d never tell her this… yet I wish that somehow she’d know. So I’d never have to see her grip her gem with such intention as to shatter the only gem that makes me happy. 

Whites POV   
The news traveled like gem dust in the wind, one of my gems had caught Blue and Yellow kissing like small organic children in Yellows quarters. I should have Yellow Diamond shattered before the eyes of her entire court and my Blue. Just to show them all I’m not some shadow in a room full of light, I am the light… burning all who get too close.   
“Send Pearl 2736, the defective one,” I said waving my hand dismissively, “give her to Pink Diamond. Let her plant her information.”   
I knew that cheating slut would go running back to Yellow so I’ve come together with a plan. Foolproof and able to trick even the best sapphires. Simply let a gem with nothing to lose go and kill the gem Blue cared most about. Let her fester in the thought it was her fault, let her suffer for what she’s done. And she will… she’ll suffer for eternity because this was her fault. Maybe she should have been faithful. Maybe then we’d live together in happiness while Yellow slowly wasted away alone, and under my feet like a worthless Pearl. Blue would eventually learn that I was a force to fear, and she will love that about me. After all I’m the superior in every way compared to Yellow Diamond. 

I waved the Pearl off to do her own mission, I needn’t be filled in on her task. I was quite confident in her ability to destroy Pink from the inside out. Nothing could get in the way of the masterful plan I’d heavily thought out. Nothing. 

Yellows POV

As the thought of Blues… previous actions sank deeper into my head I began to realize how responsible I was for those feelings… the feeling of being alone… unloved…unwanted. I didn’t want that for Blue, of course, yet I unintentionally gave her the thought that I wanted nothing to do with her existence when that couldn’t be farther from the truth.   
“My Diamond?” My Pearl asked with a small amount of confusion lingering in her voice.   
“Pearl,” I responded, snapping out of my daze.   
“You’ve been staring at the same screen for over an hour, if I may ask… is everything alright, my Diamond?” My pearl asked, nervously messing with her fingers.   
“I— yes I’m quite alright,” I responded stiffly.   
She nodded a bit, “as you say my Diamond.” 

My eyes zoned out the screen again, turning it simply to a blurry yellow blob that I wasn’t paying attention to in the slightest. In the back was the beautiful blues and pinks of space, that were often interrupted with specks of white stars that always seemed brighter when you paid less mind to them. 

I hadn’t seen Blue the entire day. She hadn’t walked past my control room, which she always did. Most times she thought I didn’t notice yet I always would. The thought always made me chuckle a little, because even if we had a bit of a falling out she would stop over just to look at me work for a few minutes before shaking her head and sobbing quietly.   
I couldn’t stand it at first. The crying. Yet as it kept happening, it was almost comforting because it meant that Blue was still Blue and that as long as tears poured from her eyes she was mine. 

Abruptly I got up from my chair.   
“Where is Blue Diamond?” I asked my Pearl.   
“One moment, my Diamond,” she said as she began typing on her own screen.   
“She is in one of her own colonies, N-460, the pretty planet ninety nine percent water with a small land mass called a beach.”   
“Thank you. Take me there.”   
“As you say, My Diamond.”   
After a few minutes I had arrived in the water covered planet. The light blue color licked Blues feet as she danced in the water. Her movements flowed like the tide as she mindlessly danced, then began humming a song I knew too well. 

“Yellow, dance with me,” she had said with a big grin on her face. I cracked a smile back before holding her in my arms. She looked at me, smiling so wide. Then it shifted as she sang. Her voice filled my entire being as I simply absorbed her soft tune.   
“I feed your words through my buttonholes  
I pin them to my fingerless gloves  
Green and prone to fraying

Thoughts of you warm my bones  
I'm on the way, I'm on the phone,  
Let's get lost, me and you,  
An ocean and a rock is nothing to me.”   
She pressed her forehead on mine, as she pressed a smiling kiss on the side of my mouth. 

“Blue?”  
“Yellow… yesterday was a mistake… I can’t even protect our one gem how am I supposed to carry on taking care of my court,” her eyes drifted down in shame. The wind blew hard on us as we stood with tears in our eyes and memories drifting too close… I could practically touch them then they’d vanish.   
“Blue, what are you talking about?”   
“Didn’t I tell you…” 

“Didn’t I tell you? This place is amazing, Yellow!” She said smiling again as she sat in the water with the various creatures doing as they do around her. They seemed so untouched by our presence. Not all organics responded so calmly to my… colonization on their home. Though I couldn’t blame them, if I had been in their situation. I probably would have fought back too.   
I grabbed her waist and began kissing her again, the feel of her soft and slightly salty lips felt great. This planet was the only place we could really have time with just us. No other gems. No other distractions just Blue kissing me as I tried my best to phase off my clothes and practically tear hers apart. 

“She’ll kill her, Yellow. She said she would and I, once again, let my emotions consume my judgment… sometimes I think I’d be better off if I had just shattered myself.”   
Her words pricked my skin, they scratched at my gem. Threatening tears built in my eyes.   
“Blue. I love you. Don’t you dare think for a second I don’t.”

 

“I love you, Yellow,” she said as she lay against my bare skin. No care in the world. Even though White Diamond was coming I knew we’d stay strong. We had to. Her cool skin felt amazing on my own roughness. She’d been with me for eons. And I’d never let her go. 

“I love you too.”

She began softly humming to herself again, as I pressed my lips on the side of her mouth. White wouldn’t shatter Pink… right? 

Pink Diamonds POV 

My Pink insignia glowed behind me, as I stare at my colony. Bored as well as confused. My gems seemed strangely happy, yet they did nothing interesting except talk. I couldn’t even imagine talking and being happy while around White. But I used to talk to Blue and be happy, I softened up as I stare out at my gems imagining them as Blue and I. Quickly I snapped out of it, remember Blue and Yellow don’t care about me. They never have… never will. My eyes sobered up, as if they’d been drunk on that childishness of before.   
“My Diamond?”   
I practically fell out of my throne, she scared the living crap out of me.   
“Um, yes?”   
“Madame White Diamond gifted you a Pearl.”  
My eyes lit up, clouding the previous mindset.   
“Lemme see!” I said loud and quick.   
She stepped out of the way, revealing a White   
Pearl with a pretty pink dress.   
“I love her… I love her!” My eyes grew ten sizes as I stared at my personal servant. I poked her. As if I had to see if she were real and not smoke and mirrors from my fellow diamonds.   
“My Diamond,” the Pearl said as she looked at the floor and saluted me. 

Maybe… I could actually have some fun. 

A few hours later I still sat bored out of my wits. I started tapping my fingers impatiently. I just wanted something to happen. I don’t know how they do it… it’s so boring.   
“My Diamond?”   
“What?”   
“I have an idea,” she said quietly.   
I perked up a bit, “ooooo what is it?!”   
“Why don’t you go into the colony yourself?”   
“That’s… a wonderful idea,” I said as I quickly got off my chair before stopping at the door, “ and if they recognize me?”   
“Shapeshift?”   
“Oh yes!”  
The idea of hiding out as one of my own gems to get over my absolute boredom was truly the best idea I’ve ever heard. I don’t know why White and… I thought to Blue and Yellow again… then I remembered what White had said. I can’t trust them. I had to remember that, I can’t ever trust them again. No matter how much I really missed them. I look at the ground as I lingered at the door. Wasn’t it time to grow up? Then I realized, they’d have to pay attention to me if I were to rebel them… if I were to rebel myself.   
“Let’s go.” 

You know that feeling of hopelessness? That feeling of absolute pain and absolute failure to the point of breaking without actually cracking at all? When you feel nothing works and it never will. The news you knew would come yet you kept trying to think it was simply smoke and mirrors from a gem whom has hated you for eons and will hate you for eons more. I didn’t want this. I didn’t want this. Her voice still sounded it my head… tormenting me until I break. Until I can’t handle it. You could have saved me. Why didn’t you do anything? You’re a failure. I fucking hate you. Swirling around my head. Stronger than anything else. Consuming me. Eating me up and spitting me out.   
“My Diamond?”   
“What is it?”  
“I… I’m sorry My Diamond… Pink Diamond is… Pink Diamond has been shattered.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song refrenced is called “Ocean and a Rock” by Lisa Hannigan (:


End file.
